Crossover Series: 90 Days of Madness
by Akuma Tenshi Luigi
Summary: The worlds of the universe are infinite. Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the Human World are only 3 of the endless worlds. Elrios is another one. the three worlds merge with Elrios every 100 years for 90 days, allowing hollows and pluses to appear. That time has come again and this time Ichigo must go to Elrios for 90 days to exorcise the hollows. How will his 90 days of madness go?


**Me: So, I was thinking of starting another story.**

**Luigi: So what will it be this time?**

**Chronos: we better be the only OCs in the story**

**Elsword: Are we in it?**

**Me: The full Elgang will be in this story and Luigi and Chronos are the only OCs in it.**

**Ichigo: *Enters the room* Is this the right room.**

**Me: Yes you are, Ichigo. and yes I am making a Bleach and Elsword Crossover.**

**Aisha****: He looks worse than Elsword.**

**Ichigo: What did you say, Purple head? I've never seen a Purple haired girls before.**

**Aisha****: What did you say, well I haven't seen- no, Arial has orange hair.**

**Ichigo and Ashia: *Continue arguing***

**Rena: *Getting angry* WHY DON'T YOU TWO STOP ARGUING!**

**Ichigo: but she's the one who started it.**

**Rena: *Still angry* I don't care who started it, I just want you TO STOP ARGUING**

**Ichigo and Ashia: *Starts shivering* OK**

**Rena: OK, now excuses me *leaves***

**Ichigo: Is she always like that?**

**Raven: pretty much.**

**Me: So, before we start, I should introduce the jobs, I'm going to make them start as there first job, there still going to be in there 1st jobs**

**Elsword: Magic Knight**

**Aisha****: High Magician**

**Rena: Trapping Ranger**

**Raven: Sword Taker**

**Eve: Code Electra**

**Chung: Fury ****Guardian**

**Luigi: Daisho Samurai (since I don't have his appearance for this job, his appearance will be the same as the Samurai appearance)  
**

**Chronos: Time Swordsman (same as Luigi)**

**Now that you know the jobs, let us start the chapter**

* * *

Ichigo's POV

"WHAT!?" I yelled at the blond haired shopkeeper, "You can't be serious, Urahara-san."

"I am very serious, Ichigo-kun, you'll be going to another world that for three month. And it isn't Soul Society or Hueco Mundo " Urahara said, without his usual humor he always has.

"There are worlds other than these three, never knew that. Guess you learn something new everyday." I sat there with my surprised expression on his face.

"There are millions, billions actually, of world in this universe, Soul Society, the Human World, and Hueco Mundo are connected with each other all the time, but there are worlds that merge with our worlds for some time every hundred so years, and Soul Society send a shinigami for the amount of time the world stays merged." Urahara explained to me, "and this world were sending you to will stay merged for three months."

"Why can't you send a unseated shinigami? If it's just hollows than any resident shinigami can go there." I said.

Urahara sighed, "The reason Soul Society is sending you there is because that world attracts Gillians and Asjuhas. And one time even a Vasto Lorde appeared, so we usually send a captain there, but now we have you here." Urahara's humor returned now.

"What?, why do those appear there?" I was surprised.

"Well, that world contains a crystal, called the El, which lets out lots of reishi making normal humans able to see spirit bodies such as shinigami, hollows and pluses. Since the El lets out reishi, it attracts the Menos." Urahara explained even more.

"So, when will I go there?" I asked, not quite sure how I will get there.

"any moment now." Urahara looked giddy with excitement, not sure why.

Just then a white haired man wearing a mask and cloak appeared out of nowhere, I got my Zanpakuto out just in case he was a enemy, then Urahara got up and greeted the man. Knowing he isn't an enemy, I put my Zanpakuto back in its strap an walked over to Urahara and the white haired man "Ichigo-kun, meet Glaive-san."

"Kukuku, so this is the shinigami you asked me to bring to Elrios" The white haired man, Glaive said. 'Elrios must be the name of the world I'm going to' I thought.

"Yes, yes he is Glaive-san"

"I told you many times not to use honorifics, I don't like it."

"Ichigo-kun, Glaive is going to take you to Elrios. Goodbye, we will meet in three months." Urahara told the obvious.

"So you are Ichigo, I have heard a lot about you. Well come on, we are going" Glaive said while heading toward a portal

"OK." I followed him through the portal. "So what is this Elrios place like, Glaive-san?"

"It is very different from the place you live, first off, when you say your name, you say your given name before your family name, unlike in your world. You also don't add honorifics."

"So Elrios must be very different than Japan." I mused.

"Not technically, there are kingdoms there that are similar to Japan, though not exactly. Oh, it looks like we're here." We reached our destination, the world of Elrios. It was very different than my world, the skies were clearer, meaning it was not industrialized, unlike my world. " This, Ichigo, is Elrios, the world of the El. I will be introducing you to a few people to help you in 90 day journey."

We then headed to what I thought was the direction of the people who will help me. We then arrived at what appeared to be camp site, there were 8 people, there. A red-haired boy that wore a red half-shirt with a white over coat and black pants, he looked about 15. The next person was a purple-haired girl with white clothes. The third person was a green-blond haired women that was wearing very little clothes that had brown and green on them, like camouflage in a forest. The forth person was a raven-haired man with a mechanical arm and amber colored eyes. The fifth person was a silver haired girl that was wearing a almost completely white skirt. The sixth person was what looked like a boy, though he looks like a girl, he wore a full-body armor that was white and blue. The seventh person was a girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail that wore clothes similar to my clothes, except they weren't black like mine. And The last person was a white haired guy that looked about my age, his hair was styled like Glaive's and he was wearing a white shirt and a black pants under a blue cape.

"Oh, it's Glaive!" The red head notice us and got everyone's attention. "Hey Glaive, whose that?" He was obviously talking about me.

Glaive told them who I am and and why I am here, he also told them some general information about pluses and hollows and shininaagami. Glaive then introduced them to me. Elsword was the one red hair. Aisha was the one with purple hair. Rena was the one green hair. Raven was the man with the mechanical arm. Eve was the silver-haired girl. The armored boy was named Chung. The one who looked like a girl was actually a guy named Luigi. And the white-haired one was Chronos.

"Wait, Luigi was a guy?" that was what surprised me the most, though saying it out loud wasn't a wise thing to.

"What did you say?" a demonic aura appeared out of Luigi.

"Haha, you shouldn't have done that Ichigo, it's not the wisest of things to do." Raven laughed, Luigi unsheathed the katana he had and seemed to use shunpo, even though I knew that was impossible, and then attacked me, I had taken my zanpukuto out and locked swords with Luigi. "I hope you can get back from the other side of the world in a short time" Raven was saying

"STOP!" Rena Shouted, she had a aura similar to Luigi. "YOU JUST MET AND YOU'RE ALREADY CLASHING SWORDS WITH EACH OTHER!" She was scary now compared to how she was a moment ago.

Luigi put his katana back in its sheathed and said, "OK Rena." though he didn't seem scared at all. "Sorry about that Ichigo, I just lose my temper whenever somebody says I look like a girl, I hope we get along from now on." he was completely different now.

"So you use a big sword too, I think we can get along well." Elsword said.

"Stop getting into other people's business, Elsword." Aisha hit him on the head with her staff, and then they continued to argue even more.

I have a feeling I'm in for 90 days of madness

* * *

**So how did you like the first chapter**

**Luigi: I think it's good, why did you make me get angry whenever somebody thinks I'm a girl**

**Me: because I made you look like a girl**

**Chronos: I didn't get any lines, though I don't even care**

**Rena: Oh, I got angry again**

**Ichigo: I think Rena's scarier than Aizen, and he's immortal for Pete's sake**

**Raven: I like it**

**Aisha: I had to fight with Elsword in the first chapter****  
**

**Elsword: Big Sword, hehe**

**Aisha: *hits Elsword on the head and blushes* Pervert**

**Elsword: owww, why'd you do that Aisha**

**Me: Now, now lets not argue, we don't want Rena to get angry**

**Everyone but me and Rena: That right**

**So please review, and now that I have 2 stories, updating might be considerably slower, so Goodbye y'all**


End file.
